The Tale of two Jeffs
On Jeff the killer's side He was in a cave,cold,wet,and miserable.He looked at his knife,and saw his reflection.He had pale leathery skin,a carved smile...."I'm not human.....I'm evil....".He got up and put on his hoody and walked in the woods.He encountered Slender man.He asked "ready jeff? If you want you can say goodbye first...".Jeff walked to a tombstone not just any tombstone...."Liu...I'm leaving....take care okay....I'm still sorry...." He walked to Slender and said "where are we going?". On Jeff the Hugger's side He had just gotten home from school and Showed his mother his Report card."All A's Perfect!".Jeff was glad to see his mother so happy.He then asked "Can I visit Splendorman?".She noded,every friday he visited Splendy.He grabbed his orange hoodie jacket with a heart on it that said "HUGS ROCK!",and walked to the forest.He then encountered the Splendorman.He was wearing his usual suit with rainbow polkadots,his bowtie,and his jolly top hat with a red sash.And he was smiling as always "Good afternoon Jeff!".Jeff then smiled and walked inside his house and had tea. Back with the other Jeff He snuck in through the window of an old factory.....And how do I put this.....HE DID THE FLOP XD!!!!!!!........ Anyway so he fell flat on his face when he fell in."Thats the last time I take directions from a scarecrow....".He got up and dusted himself off.He walked over to an old machine called the I.M.T. He turned it on and looked at the energy that was forming.It sucked him in and yelled out"SLENDY!!!!".And then was transported somwhere else.I.M.T:INSTANT MATTER TRANSPORTER The two meet When Jeff.H(hugger) had finished he thanked the Splendorman for spending time with him.Then a bright light shone and a boy no older than 14,with thick black hair, pale leathery skin,a white hoodie jacket,black jeans,and black sneakors appeared on Splendy's doorstep.Jeff.k(killer) looked around his suroundings. While Jeff.h stared in bewilderment but then said "who are you?".Jeff.k said "The names Jeff...and what about you kid?".Jeff.h said"My names Jeff too!".Jeff.k noticed he looked like him....except human.Jeff.h grabbed his hand and led him inside."You have a nice smile!".Jeff.k felt......well he didn't know what to feel.... an emotion...that he hadn't felt for sometime came....and that was happiness,but not insanely happy just.... pure happiness.He and Jeff.h had talked about themselves....yet Jeff.k hadn't felt the urge to kill...He told Jeff.h about how he had murderded people and slowly instead of joy of that he started to regret it all,instead of running,Jeff.h listened and felt sorry.Then Jeff.k burst into tears when he said he killed his little brother Liu.Jeff.h said "But you didn't mean it did you....so I'm sure he forgives you...I'm sure your whole family forgives you."Then as if by magic Jeff.k's sanity snapped back in place,Splendor man hugged him and said "Everything will be fine!" Jeff.k's carved smile healed and he could frown and make faces again just as if it never happened!,Then his eyelids reappeared ,He could blink Again!. Splendorman said"I'm sorry I can't give you back your nose,your regular skin,or hair.....Thats all I can give you back....".For the first time Jeff.k smiled a real smile.Then he dissapeared back to his own world.....But he had the greatest gift ever.....His sanity,And his emotion......And so he threw away his knife and walked out into the world.....Hoping to spread the joy the other Jeff did. Category:Happy Category:People